


Ryan Ross, Bunny Sitter

by Arsenic



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-28
Updated: 2008-08-28
Packaged: 2020-10-21 06:21:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Inspired by Ryan's story about losing a bunny when he was a kid.  Sequel to "The One Where Brendon Does Not Turn Into a Bunny."





	Ryan Ross, Bunny Sitter

Brendon was fairly certain Ryan had liked Belle when he'd first gotten her for Brendon, but he was starting to worry that the shine had worn off. It wasn't that Ryan had stopped petting her, or giving her treats, or letting her follow him around, no, Ryan did all those things with a fair amount of regularity. He even called out to her when they got on the bus, and bought her bunny toys at random times and took pictures of her and made a Myspace for her so that she could be Hobo's friend.

But for all that he refused, absolutely one hundred percent _refused_ to be left alone with her.

Brendon had tried asking Spencer if he knew what was up, but Spencer just kept smirking and saying, "Ryan has issues," which was also Spencer's way of saying, "Ask him yourself, Urie."

The problem was, sometimes Ryan's issues were, "Oh, it really drives me fucking crazy when I have to wait for the bathroom," and sometimes they were, "My childhood scarred me emotionally and mentally for LIFE." It was a six to one half dozen to the other on any given day as to which one it could be and while Brendon loved Belle, he probably loved Ryan more, and it seemed unfair to dig up something that might possibly be from the latter category just because he was concerned about human-hare relationships on the bus.

Instead he kept reminding Belle to be really, really good for Ryan, and hoping that the problem, y'know, fixed itself.

*

The problem _didn't_ fix itself, but the next best thing happened, which was that Brendon found out what was wrong without having to ask. Or well, Jon did, since Jon was the one who was sometimes sent links by Pete about them and actually _watched_ them. (Which was why Pete kept sending them to Jon. All of them had tried explaining this to Jon and discouraging such behavior, but as of yet, they'd had no luck.)

Anyway, Jon said, "Hey, did you know that Ryan totally lost some girl's rabbit when he was a kid?"

And, "What?" because no, no Brendon _hadn't_ known that about Ryan. It seemed like fairly pertinent information, if he did say. And he did.

"Yeah. His dad told her it had run off with its bunny husband."

"That--" Brendon blinked. "That explains a lot, actually."

"Mmhm," Jon said, and went back to his email. Brendon, though, Brendon started planning.

*

When Ryan came to the door, Brendon pulled him in and said, "I need you to watch Belle."

"What?" Ryan asked.

"Please, Ry. I have to go to my nephew's recital, Spencer's nowhere to be found, Jon's half-way across the country and I started cleaning her cage this morning and got distracted. It's just a couple of hours, pleaseplease_please_."

"Brendon, you said you wanted me to come over and watch movies."

"Well, yeah. Just, with Belle."

Ryan said, "I kinda thought it was a metaphor for sex."

Which, actually, was pretty fair, since most of their movie watching ended in sex. Brendon said, "_Not_ with Belle. But totally as a reward for being an awesome bunny-sitter."

"Brendon--"

"Thanks so much!" Brendon said. "There's treats in the fridge, you know where everything is, be back at nine." He closed the door behind him before Ryan could get a word in edgewise.

*

Brendon came home a little later than nine, mostly because he'd stopped to get cheesy popcorn. It was one of Ryan's favorite things for movie watching, and Ryan totally deserved a treat, assuming Belle was still at the apartment, which Brendon was pretty sure she was.

Brendon let himself in the apartment. Ryan was lying on the floor, curled around Belle, stroking her fur. "I hate you."

Brendon nodded, and sat down facing Ryan. "I know. But I thought you might need a little proof that she wasn't going to run away from you."

"I fed her into a treats coma. I'm not sure that says much."

"She's staying with you, not coming to me. She always comes to me when I come home." It was true, and Ryan knew it.

"We had a good time," Ryan admitted.

"You watch a movie?"

"Sleepless in Seattle. I don't think she got it."

"Yeah, she's a big fan of Bambi. She communes with Thumper."

"Bambi's depressing."

"Totally," Brendon agreed.

"Is her cage really dirty?" Ryan asked.

"Nope," Brendon said, a small smile on his face.

"Lying jerk. Wanna put her in it and suck my dick by way of apology?"

"Jesus, Ryan, bunny ears."

"I was thinking maybe afterward I could fuck you in the bathroom and watch your face in the mirror the whole time," Ryan said, in that particularly flat voice he saved for when he was going to say something truly dirty to Brendon.

Brendon said, "Okay, okay, I'll put her up!" He scooped her into his arms and nuzzled her nose with his for a second. "Don't listen to the dirty, dirty boy."

Ryan laughed. Brendon grinned into Belle's fur.


End file.
